Julie (Jin-Ah)
Jin-Ah is one half of the popular singing duo, The Fallen Angels. She is also the partner and sister of the Master Thief team, The Lovely Angels. PERSONALITY Julie tends to be the dominant side of the pair and will usually make all the decisions with no regard for her sister's feelings. Recently, she is starting to become more considerate of Jin-Mi's feelings SYNOPSIS BACKGROUND Blackmailing The Lovely Angels When Julie and K.C were still new to the game, they attempted to steal from Triple Threat, but were caught. Boromir and Lotto taunt and threaten to take them to jail, since stealing is a crime in the game, just like the real world. Adol, however, recognizes them as the pop idols, The Lovely Angels. The girls admit this, acting cute and hoping an autograph will get the to let them go. Lotto is interested in the fact they are The Lovely Angels and Boromir adds they have no use for an autograph. The group evilly blesses their fortune as the girls hold each other in fear of them. The team opens a stand outside of town to exploit them. Boromir advertises as loudly as he can that players can have the chance to hug for 150 Gold or kiss for 200 Gold or both for 250 Gold. Adol is apprehensive, but goes along with it as Lotto collects the fees. Overenthusiastic (and even gross) fans line up to kiss and hug them, despite their objections. Sick of it, they tell Lotto they'd rather go to jail after all. Lotto, however, threatens to leak their thieving which would hurt their publicity and maybe even ruin them. Julie cries as she went through a lot of trouble to be a singer. K.C. argues that what Lotto is doing now would also cause bad publicity. Lotto reveals he had everyone who paid sign a contract that required to keep them a secret and even offered to change the kiss to a kiss on the cheek, but K.C. doesn't believe them. He then tells the fans,a bunch of dark-skinned and muscley players, to keep this a secret or they would not receive an after-service, to Julie's objections. The players quickly and happily agree, despite K.C.'s objections. As Jin-Ah continues to cry, K.C. decides they'll leave after, not caring if they reveal everything. Lotto is exasperated at their stubborn behavior and Adol regrets being a part of this thanks to Boromir's debt. Lotto reminds them that they are in the middle of the forest with hormone-driven boys and that if they left, he wouldn't be responsible for whatever happened to them afterwards. Trapped, K.C. was forced to give out 72 kisses and 91 hugs while Jin-Ah was forced to give out 80 kisses and 102 hugs. By then, Jin-Ah and Jin-Mi's power was cut off, booting them offline, allowing them to escape. As time passed, they changed their appearances and kept working on the classes until they both Mastered the Thief class. OPENING ARC Revenge of The Lovely Angels Some time later, after a concert, Jin-Ah is gulping down water, exhausted and complaining about keeping up appearances. She even makes fun of Jin-Mi for blowing a kiss to their fans in an earlier interview, ignoring Jin-Mi's request to pass the water to her. Frustrated, Jin-Mi kicks Jin-Ah demanding the water and they begin arguing and fighting. Their manager comes in seeing them at it again, and they stop. He chastises them wondering how their fans would react if they saw them fighting like this, though neither of them seem to care. Jin-Ah even says she couldn't care less, hating fans only interested in them for their image. The manager states that's how the world works and to keep smiling in front of the fans. Jin-Ah counters that it's only in this world as she and Jin-Mi fish out their VR headsets from their bags. The manager doesn't know what she means and Jin-Ah answers, while holding the headset that there's another world where that doesn't work like that as Jin-Mi attaches her headset, holding her game card. The manager is surprised they brought their game to the dressing room. Jin-Ah checks to make sure they still have a couple hours before their next radio broadcast. The manager relents that it's fine so long as they're not late. Jin-Ah checks the network connection and Jin-Mi checks on the server status, prompting the manager to tell them to get along like that on a regular basis. The girls then log in, introducing themselves as Julie and K.C., The Lovely Angels. K.C. notes it's been a long time since they've been to Lost Saga and enjoys how their fans can't hassle them, though Jin-Ah refutes that. K.C corrects herself that some of them still manage to recognize them. Julie adds it's usually not too much since they're not wearing any make-up and their styles are different in the game. She then runs off ready to start a new adventure, with K.C. running behind her. Julie bumps into Row, walking alone after being abandoned by Michelle, as a ruse to pick his pocket. Row scolds her to watch where she's going and K.C. apologizes to him calling Julie a klutz, to Julie's anger. Row takes a closer look and is initially suspicious. The girls hide their faces pretending to check on Julie, but Row dismisses his suspicions and walks off. They are relieved thinking they were going to be caught, with K.C. making fun of what Jin-Ah said about their appearances before. Julie reveals she bumped into him to steal his Gold Pouch. K.C. scolds her since the real reason they Mastered their Thief classes was to be treasure hunters, not pickpockets, reminding her that's how they got caught by Triple Threat. Julie covers her ears from the lecture and relents. K.C. continues, feeling furious for being used. Julie notices Triple Threat and quickly grabs K.C. so they can hide. K.C. starts to object, until Julie shushes her and points out Triple Threat walking down the street. K.C.panics and tries to run away, but Julie stops her not wanting to forget what they did. They both recall what happened. They recall K.C. was forced to give out 72 kisses and 91 hugs while Jin-Ah was forced to give out 80 kisses and 102 hugs before they were let go. K.C. realizes Julie's numbers were higher, jealous that she seems to have more fans than her and is more popular. Upset, Julie objects they shouldn't compare stupid things like that and those were the reserved orders, grateful the power cut off allowing them to escape. K.C. tells her to calm down and asks her what they should do next. Jin-Ah admits she just wanted that off her chest and decides they should get revenge on Triple Threat. A bit later, K.C. disguises herself as a pretty player and runs up to Triple Threat asking them to help her friend who was caught in a trap. Boromir turns on his shoujo face and agrees to help, but Lotto says he should go himself, clearly uninterested. K.C. starts to offer a reward, but before she can finish her sentence, Lotto swipes the money and agrees to find the trap while Adol asks how much is in the pouch. Boromir looks at them in disappointment. They follow the girl into the forest, near where Triple Threat took advantage of The Lovely Angels, but they don't recognize it. uses Silent Step to avoid the trap she and Julie placed, running oddly to Lotto and Boromir, but Adol quickly picks up that it's a trap. Unfortunately, Lotto and Boromir fall into the pit. Lotto is unconscious when he lands as Boromir falls on top of him. K.C. is impressed he caught on so quick and figured it was too much to catch all three. Adol realizes she used Silent Step and asks who she really is and what her reason for doing this was. K.C. sheds her disguise to reveal herself., taunting Adol that he really shouldn't need to ask. Adol is shocked to see her, but is kicked from behind by Julie, falling into the pit. Boromir dodges the falling Adol, who also lands on Lotto. Julie taunts the group from the pit's edge and K.C. states they plan to return the favor. Boromir doesn't recognize them nor what they're returning the favor for. Adol recognizes them, but doesn't remember where. The girls announce they are The Lovely Angels, saying there's no way they don't remember them now. However, despite being aware of the idol group, they don't recognize them. Julie is prepared to throw a boulder down at them, but K.C. stops her, agreein with K.C. that they have plenty of time. They placed a high-level barrier on the pit's opening preventing the boys from escaping. They encounter a player, Moebius, hired by Lotto and Adol to remove the barrier, but were able to swiftly defeat him. Jin-Ah realizes they are using their heads and K.C. is relieved they were nearby to stop him. K.C. calls down to the pit asking if they remember what they did now. Adol confesses they have really poor memories and still don't know while Boromir threatens them once they escape. K.C. makes a face taunting their escape while Jin-Ah decides to leave them in the pit a few more days to regain their senses. Lotto, seriously, tells them they are committing a criminal act for holding them in the pit this long and tells them they informed a system operator, wondering what kind of punishment they'll get. K.C. and Julie look at each other worried about the repercussions. A little later, the system operator arrives chastising them for the indecent action. The girls apologize making no excuses. The operator explains that they're lucky it was her and not the actual person in charge or they would have been in big trouble. Lotto and Boromir are enjoying hearing them get reprimanded. The operator looks down in the pit to see if they are ok. Lotto and Boromir happily state they're fine and asked to be released. They look up to see the operator is actually Myuria, to their horror. After a few moments, Myuria commends the girls on a good job, while Boromir and Lotto object. K.C. wonders if Myuria has a grudge against them as well. Julie deduces that, like them, Triple Threat did something horrible to Myuria and they don't remember what they did to her either. Myuria confirms this simply by saying they need to die. K.C. asks her what they did. Unfortunately, Myuria still doesn't remember, but hides this by asking if they really want to know with a scary face, prompting them not to push the subject. Myuria walks off telling them she's busy and she'll make sure no one comes by the area for a while. The girls sympathize with her past pain. K.C. suggests they leave for the day and Julie agrees. They silently return overhearing Lotto and Adol's conversation about a criminal named Dreymon who liked singers.Lotto remembered Dreymon wasn't all that strong, but his hiding gave them a hard time and it was around that time they met The Lovely Angels, remembering their exploitation. Lotto laughs, remember that it was thanks to meeting them that they were able to lure him out. Lotto confesses they had no choice since there was no way the girls would help them even if they explained it to them and must have felt bad about it, even if it wasn't for real. He admits they did something despicable. K.C. looks over to Julie who is still reconsidering, now that they know the truth. They are startled to see Boromir behind them, popping up from digging underground, who is admiring the view of their "figures." Before they could react, Boromir pushes them into the pit. He calls down in the pit checking if the girls are there. Lotto confirms they are, thanking him. K.C. apologizes for the misunderstanding and Julie says they won't hold a grudge on them anymore. However, it's all futile as Lotto and even Adol are pretty angry and beat them up. SKILLS AND ABILITIES * ' '''SPECIAL EQUIPMENT * ' '''RELATIONSHIPS PARTY MEMBERS K.C. (Jin-Mi) Jin-Ah's sister, in-game partner, and idol coworker. Despite their bad attitudes to each other in the real world, K.C. is a valuable team member and friend. They both share a hatred of team Triple Threat for exposing them in the game and selling them out for hugs and kisses to the playerbase so Triple Threat could make money. FRIENDS/ALLIES ' '''ENEMIES Lotto ' Ah-Dol ' Boromir ' '''GALLERY .]] Category:Characters Category:Team Fallen Angels Category:Masterlevel Category:Thieves Category:Female Characters